


Midnight fate

by Nacryless



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nacryless/pseuds/Nacryless
Summary: Just a little poem I wrote when I was feeling blue.(*originally written on March 29th 2020)





	Midnight fate

Tic tac tic tac, the sky is turning blue  
As the Sun demises and the Moon arises  
Distant stars ignite the night with their mystique hues  
And midnight bells softly echo their goodbyes

Oh why must time pass in such a terrible blast  
Seconds, minutes, hours all gone in a blink  
Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, an endless past  
My world is spinning, faster than light, faster than I think

I’m engulfed in a wave of muffled screams  
It’s a merry stream hydrating a bitter wound  
A whirlwind of fears, lost hopes and vivid dreams

But like every storm is an ethereal rainbow  
No era can overshadow my hope  
As the cursed dove of evil is let go


End file.
